Whodunnit: Murders of a Capital Killer, Episode 3: He's Been Shot!
Start The guests are guided into Ford's Theatre, where they are seated in the Presidential Balcony. A show is being presented on a screen, when a chorus becomes too loud to handle. A faint scream is heard, and everyone turns to the noise of a blast. Before it is recognizable, a large whoosh zooms by. They turn around as it goes by, and see Sara's decapitated body leaned on the rail. They check the doors again, where a large hole is broken through. A loud crack comes from behind, and they turn around, only to find Sara lying on the stage, somehow moved over the rail. The Crime Scene Dylan, Harry, Gigi and Thalia visit the stage. The investigation takes place at a separate time from the last known whereabouts', due to a close proximity. The balcony is visible from the floor, where it seems that the fall is significant, although with the way Sara fell, nothing could be broken. Two small switches lie near the body outline, the first of which they flick, which moves the railing down far enough to drop a chair. The second does nothing in view. Some kind of hidden compartment lies to the side. When they attempt to open it, the smaller of two circular objects fall out, which turns out to be Sara's head. The second remains hidden. The holder is in the path of the object that zoomed through the doors. Victim's Last Known Whereabouts Emmanuel, Tori, Griffin and Troy visit the balcony after the stage people are done. They notice that the railing is loose, like it could move. Several music stands and pieces of gear are covered with blood to the side, as is Sara's chair (with no surprise), but not too much.The hole in the door reveals not much, and outside in the hall is a simple green statue of Lincoln's head. Tori alone notices that it is in line with the hole. Hooks on the back of Sara's chair seem to fit with the de-bolted back legs. Morgue Echo, Carly, Malea and Ethan visit the body in a special morgue. Several of them automatically vomit at the gruesome site of a beheaded body. Ethan alone remains calm throughout the investigation, and Echo does okay. The two who stay calm make odd findings. Sara's legs are broken, but from the angle she fell, that would be impossible. Her neck seems broken by the state of the stump, although it appears to be different than whatever tore her head off. Her chest is partially hurt from the drop. Riddle The riddle is presented in a single piece of paper per guest within a pile of paper. They are instructed to dig through the papers to find their clue. The guests find: "Macrotous, he stands, With his blood upon his concealed hands, Within is the puzzle piece to solve this game, Even without being here, corn has his name." Tori, Troy and Malea enter the large room of dictionaries in the library. They search for "macrotous", which means large ears. The corn state is Nebraska, which has Lincoln as its capital despite Lincoln never really being close to it. Tori remembers the articles being about Lincoln's shooting, and the green statue has a tenuous link with its large ears. They hurry over to the statue, where a loose ear operates as a lever to open the head. Inside is a cannon with a sensor for some kind of switch. A key is stuck to the top, which unlocks a door to the back of the theatre. The back of the holder is unlocked, rolling out a cannonball coated in blood. A rig beneath says it can release a music stand into anything nearby. Winners, Losers and a Solution Tori wins for the first time with her idea of what happened, which goes like this: The killer moved the statue of Lincoln to behind the doors of the balcony before the guests arrived. They also planned for Sara to sit near a rigged music stand. The Lincoln statue had been previously rigged with a cannon behind the face. When the guests entered, the killer made sure that the music got loud at the right time. This caused enough confusion for the killer to direct a music stand into Sara's legs, breaking them and causing her to fall onto an empty chair nearby, breaking her neck, either paralyzing or killing her. The killer flipped a remote, opening the Lincoln statue and releasing the cannonball on a direct course through Sara's head. Sara's head and the ball went zooming through the air until it landed in a secret compartment. Her body stayed in a chair with special hooks for lifting up. While everyone turned to see what happened, the killer sealed the statue and used an alternate switch to lower the railing. They reached behind their back and pulled on the hooks, lifting up Sara and dumping her over. They then lifted the rail and dropped both the switches over with her. Challenge Winner (s): Tori, Troy and Malea Best Theory: Tori Spared: Troy, Malea, Echo, Carly, Emmanuel, Ethan, Gigi and Griffin Scared: Harry, Dylan and Thalia 14:33, May 25, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Garofalo